The Napoleon of Crime
by Quicksilver the Archangel
Summary: My one and only CATS fic as of now... perhaps more to come... perhaps not. PG because... I've made everything ELSE PG?


The Napoleon Of Crime: And His Sherlock Holmes  
  
Prologue  
  
Ever since I discovered that a cat could take up a pen and write things on paper, I've tried to immortalize only one thing: the cases of my friend and companion, Mistoffelees. Now, as I'm sure you already know, I have no need to write about myself. I'm well loved, and well respected by some, and although I know that won't last forever, I'm gonna ride the gravy train as long as possible. Which reminds me, you're probably wondering who I am, I am Rum Tum Tugger, chick magnet and all around great guy. However, to return to my subject: Mistoffelees. To start with, very few cats realize that Misto is an extremely talented tom. I mean, sure, they know and respect him as the magical cat (thanks to me I might humbly add), but they've never even heard of his other gifts. For example, I am almost the only one who knows that Misto has a keen sense of observation and deduction. I suppose this co-exists with the fact that few cats realize that my friend has a nemesis. And I suppose THAT co-exists with the fact that few cats realize that Misto's enemy is a villain. However, that makes me get ahead of myself.  
  
Oh well. I might ruin the plot by saying this, but I have to make it clear. At the time this case took place, Macavity was not as well known as he is today. As a matter of fact, many cats, including me, thought he was dead. Even today, most cats other than the Jellicles do not realize that Macavity heads an international organization of criminals. Now that I've cleared THAT up, I will continue with my tale.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was about Christmas time, and due to the fact that my owner was leaving London for the holiday season, I decided to stay with Mistoffelees until she returned. As usual, Misto welcomed me warmly. "Tugger! I'm sorry to see that you're bored enough to come here, but I am glad to see you. And you're quite right; it's horrible for Daphne to leave you without providing breakfast. Won't you come in?"  
  
My mouth dropped, my tail sponged, and I leapt on the black kitten and roared, "ARE YOU READING MY MIND AGAIN?! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"  
  
My friend's blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and he chuckled, "Of course not Tugger. I promised I wouldn't, and I never have, unless it is an extreme circumstance. And, in this case, I didn't have to. It's all simple observation. When I opened the door, you looked like you had been grooming far longer than usual, as shown by your slightly wet coat. That made me say you were bored. The fact that you're here with your brush, your food bowl, and a note that you forged in your owner's handwriting tells me that Daphne has left you behind as she goes to wish her family a Merry Christmas. The cleanliness of your food bowl, the glance you made towards MY recently filled food bowl, and your stomach's growling tells me that you had no breakfast this morning."  
  
I let the magical cat rise to his feet, blushed, and brushed him off. "You know, you really shouldn't explain how you get all that information. It takes away all the magic!"  
  
Mistoffelees grinned, "I think I have enough magic already, thanks."  
  
I yawned, stretching to prepare for a nap, "Anything interesting been happening to you lately?"  
  
"No," the tom sighed, flopping beside me to rest his head on his black paws, "I have not been called for either magic or a case in weeks. Not since I met The Queen in fact."  
  
'The Queen', I knew, was actually Jemima. When Mistoffelees had caught her trying to steal Rumpleteazer's pearls as a prank, it was love at first sight. And let me tell you, once that tom gives his heart away, no one can make him take it back or steal it for themselves. No one knew why Misto called Jemima 'The Queen'; everyone knew they were in love.  
  
Mistoffelees made a ball of yarn appear and began to toss it up and down, never letting it hit the ground. "The pain of being the world's first magician/consulting detective is that I never receive a challenge! I am growing completely useless!"  
  
Uncomfortable from his speech, and trying to take his mind to a different topic, I asked, "Are you still going to try and become an honorary tribe member this year? Are you going to reveal that you are the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"  
  
Misto quietly played with his yarn before answering, "I think so. I'm not too thrilled about revealing my powers though. It's dangerous to be a cat with magical powers in the world. Too many cats want to use you for their own purposes." Suddenly, Mistoffelees froze, and the ball of red yarn he had been playing with hit him on the head, causing a red tangle to appear everywhere. "Somebody's coming."  
  
I knew Misto well enough by this time to trust his instincts, so I quickly got to my feet and unleashed my claws. I was surprised to see him shake his head, and he didn't appear concerned as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Bombalurina? Please come in, dear lady, and tell me whatever is the matter. I do hope your cold has not inconvenienced your journey here, and I believe that you've come to see me about Demeter. Would you like some warm milk?"  
  
Misto delivered these observations calmly and quietly, but Bombalurina (who I knew the red queen had to be) gasped as she walked in, "How on earth did you know that I had a cold? Or that anything had happened to Demeter?" She was trembling, poor sweet thing, and because she was I took the chance to examine her. Her lovely red fur was mixed with white and black in some areas, and her bright blue eyes that were filled with both puzzlement and concern were beautiful to me. As she sat there waiting for an explanation, I fought down the impulse to embrace her, not because I desired her (which I did, I just didn't realize it at the time), but because I wanted to ease her fear and discomfort. To wrap her up in my warmth and whisper, "It's alright, I'm here."  
  
I did not move however, as Misto made his explanation, "Your heavy breathing and the carrying of a handkerchief indicates that you are sick, and as the cold has been spreading like wild fire recently, it was logical to assume that you had picked it up. As for Demeter, she is forever at your side, and I notice her absence as a strange event, plus your obvious concern, which could only result from fear for Demeter's safety."  
  
Bombalurina smiled, and I felt my heart melt. "I had heard that you could pick up things like that from people, Mistoffelees. I'm glad to see the rumors were true. I need your help. But," she turned those wonderful blue eyes on me, "I would like to speak to you alone, without this maned- guy here."  
  
As soon as the words left her lips, I felt as if someone had punched me in the chest. She did not trust me. And if she did not trust me, she could not possibly like me.  
  
"This is my friend and associate, the Rum Tum Tugger. What is unfit for his ears is unfit for mine as well," Mistoffelees told her, sending a smile to me. "I could never solve my cases without him."  
  
I found this statement puzzling. Though I had heard of Misto's cases, I had never actually participated in one.  
  
Bombalurina seemed as surprised as I, but said nothing. "I know Tugger; we met at the last Ball. As you wish. Should I start at the beginning?"  
  
"I already know the beginning Bomba, but perhaps for Tugger's sake, you should recap."  
  
Bombalurina nodded, "It all began whenever I met Demeter a few months ago. She was all alone in the world, and I felt sorry for her and I took her in with me. I might not have had much, but companionship is better than nothing. Anyway, I never questioned Demeter about her past. She always seemed so frightened, and she would never tell me why. Well, a few weeks ago, right after we had found an owner willing to take us both in, I began to find notes outside of our house."  
  
"Do you have any of the notes in your possession?" Mistoffelees interrupted, which I found extremely rude.  
  
Bomba nodded again, pulling out a few pieces of paper and handing them to Mistoffelees. He read over them, and then handed them to me.  
  
What I saw shocked me. One read, "You think you have escaped, but no one can escape forever." Another read, "It is only a matter of time before you are returned to my possession."  
  
"Who could have sent these?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know," Bomba answered, but her quick glance to Mistoffelees made her sigh. "I do have an idea, but I don't think it's my place."  
  
"Pray continue Bomba, I'll break the news to him after you have gone," Mistoffelees murmured, which had a soothing effect on Bomba.  
  
"As I was saying, at first I thought the notes were for me. But soon they began to include the name 'Demeter'. I asked her, for the first time, what might have happened in her past, and whether not the person I thought had sent these notes actually knew her. She broke down into tears, so I pushed her no further."  
  
I was confused as to what was going on, but Misto asked, rather firmly I thought, "Why didn't you come to me IMMEDIATELY when you thought she was in danger? Why did you wait so long?"  
  
"I thought I could protect her. I never let her out of my sight, not ever! One night we laid down beside each other to go to sleep, and the next morning she wasn't there! I was not concerned at first, thinking Demeter had gone to have breakfast. But then I couldn't find her anywhere around the house. And, when I went outside, I found this."  
  
With trembling paws, she handed one last piece of paper to Misto, who promptly handed to me. On it was written, "One lost jewel has now been found, and her twin will soon join her."  
  
I did not understand this message anymore than I had understood the previous ones, but I placed it on the top as Bomba began to sob, "Now Demeter is in the paws. of that. fiend. And I don't know how to save her!"  
  
I watched the tears stream down the worried Queen's face, and my soul seemed to cry with her.  
  
Mistoffelees seemed similarly affected, and he patted the sobbing Queen on the shoulder, "Go home, or better yet, head towards the Junkyard. The more cats that surround you the better. I will give this case my full attention, and I promise you that I will not allow anything to happen to Demeter if I can possibly stop it."  
  
"And I will help him with all my might," I told her.  
  
Bombalurina tried to smile, but failed, "I suppose I should leave now so you can tell him?"  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, and to my surprise, Bomba rubbed her wet face against my own dry one. After she left, I wheeled to face Misto, "What was that all about?"  
  
Mistoffelees didn't answer at first, and he took a deep breath. "Didn't you tell me once that you had two brothers, Tugger? I've only heard of Munkustrap so far, so why have I not been told of your other brother?"  
  
The mention of my other brother made an icy fist form in my stomach, "Macavity died before I ever knew you. I do not like to talk about him, you know, now that he is dead."  
  
Mistoffelees sighed, "What if I were to tell you that I had not only MET Macavity, but that I knew things about him that you never could?"  
  
"How could you have met my brother?" I demanded, but my heart quickened, almost as if I already knew the truth.  
  
Mistoffelees looked at me, his blue eyes as cold as ice, "Macavity is not only alive, but the mortal enemy of cats everywhere."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mistoffelees did not look away or back down, "Macavity is the Napoleon of Crime. For almost a year I have suspected his involvement in hundreds of crimes, but have never been able to prove it. So many thefts, arsons, murders, all lead back to him. By day, he is a harmless Professor of Mathematics, and by night, he leads his army of criminals to prey on the unsuspecting cats of London. He is my enemy, Tugger, and I have sworn to destroy his empire of evil, and him along the way if necessary."  
  
I was taken aback by the coldness, the bitterness, the obvious HATE that echoed in Mistoffelees' tone. I had rarely seen my friend, so skilled and practiced at containing his emotions, express so much at the mention of another cat.  
  
"Macavity has now set into play yet another plan, and this time. it will be his downfall."  
  
Mistoffelees spoke with such conviction that for a moment, I forgot that we were talking about my brother. My mind, however, was such a jumble that the magic cat's certainty did not contain my questions long. "I was told that Macavity was killed by Fireforefiddle! If he has been alive all this time."  
  
I paused, almost afraid to continue, and to my surprise, I felt Mistoffelees place a paw on my shoulder. "Why did he never come to find you?" He asked gently. At my nod, he continued, "Although I can only guess, I truly believe it was because he wished to spare you grief, Tugger. He might not have wanted you to see how he changed from the mischievous kitten you once knew to the hard-hearted villain he is now. His disappearing from your life, and the lives of your family, is perhaps the only good thing Macavity has done with his life."  
  
My heart was heavy with sadness, but as I looked into my friend's face, I could tell that he believed everything he had told me. And I then made a decision that I am both happy and sad that I made, "I will help you find him."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It is a rare thing indeed to catch Mistoffelees off guard, and I am the first to admit that it gave me pleasure to see the surprise that sprang to life in his eyes.  
  
"Tugger, I can not allow you to do that. This is going to be a highly dangerous and complex case-"  
  
"Which is precisely the reason you need the old Tugger to come along," I interrupted, flashing him a grin, "You can barely cross the street without getting into trouble. Besides, didn't you tell that GORGEOUS Bombalurina that I helped you with your cases? It wouldn't look good for you, and it ESPECIALLY would not look good for me, if she discovered that you were lying, now would it?"  
  
"You are determined to find Macavity?" Mistoffelees asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Then I will not try to tell you that you can not help me."  
  
"Rum Tum Tugger's Miracle Charm, guaranteed to allow you to get your way," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Mistoffelees smiled, tossing the yarn ball he had been playing with at me, "I'm not foolish enough to believe that you would have been content to stay behind even if I told you to. You would have tried to solve this case on your own. You will be safer, and probably cause less trouble, if you just stick with me."  
  
I caught the yarn and began to play, "So Sherlock, when do we start?"  
  
"How about now Watson?" He laughed, grabbing the notes from where I had laid them. "What do you make of these?"  
  
I shrugged, batting the yarn forward, "Macavity didn't seem to care if anyone know of his intention to kidnap Demeter, or of his future goal to kidnap Bombalurina."  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, "Which is, in itself, an unusual occurrence. Why would the master criminal, always so careful to avoid detection, practically announce to the world that he was going to commit a crime?"  
  
I had, by this time, almost completely unraveled the yarn ball, and my mind was occupied when I spoke, "Perhaps he feels he no longer needs to hide."  
  
Mistoffelees' tail flicked in annoyance, "If that were true, why would he do something as small as kidnap Demeter? I wish I could actually visit the Junkyard with you. I do not know of any importance attached to the queen."  
  
I dropped the yarn I was nibbling on, letting my tail flick into the air, "Well, I know a little something regarding Demeter, at least I think I do."  
  
I could feel my friend's blue eyes bore into me as I calmly turned my attention back to the toy, "What do you mean by you THINK you know?"  
  
I slapped a moving piece of yarn, "Well, I've been hearing things, but I've never actually seen any concrete proof."  
  
"Concrete proof of what?" Mistoffelees demanded.  
  
"Well, word around the Junkyard is that my brother, Munkustrap, has lent Demeter his heart with a no-return policy, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I take it then that there is a rumor that your brother has fallen deeply in love with out missing queen? Is there any truth behind it?"  
  
I looked towards him, "I don't know. I've never asked him."  
  
Mistoffelees seemed to consider this, "Tugger, you must take me to the Jellicle Junkyard."  
  
I dropped the yarn, and all my playfulness vanished. I had told Mistoffelees that only Jellicle cats were allowed at the Junkyard, and though Mistoffelees was magical, he certainly was not a Jellicle. He therefore understood the seriousness of his request.  
  
When I remained silent, my friend looked towards me, "There is no other way. I must see Munkustrap about this."  
  
What I was to say but. "Sure, if you think it will help."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
We walked in silence most of the way, but I was simply too curious to resist asking, "Misto, just how are you going to get into the Junkyard? There are guards watching the gate, guards watching the fence, and guards watching the guards!"  
  
"Is there any reason I can not simply teleport in?"  
  
I thought about it, and I snapped my fingers, "Coricopat and Tantomile. They're both psychic! They'll sense your use of magic, and probably you, before we even get there!"  
  
"This is a problem." Mistoffelees began, but he was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle.  
  
"Qoit Rumple! Do ya wan' us ta get cought?"  
  
My friend gave a look of recognition. "MUNGOJERRIE! RUMPLETEAZER!"  
  
Two Calicos came from around the corner, and I recognized them both from the Jellicle Ball. I was greatly relieved. These were friends.  
  
"Misto? Is that 'ou?" Rumpleteazer asked, walking around the black kitten.  
  
"'ou've grown a bit since Oi last saw ya!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, measuring the kitten with his paws.  
  
Mistoffelees laughed, "It hasn't seemed like too long since I last saw you two. Still up to old tricks I see?"  
  
The twins nodded. "But not to' much, j'st fer exer'ise!" Rumpleteazer giggled.  
  
"Rum Tum Tugger roight?" Mungojerrie asked, extending his paw.  
  
I took it, happy to be acknowledged at last, "Right. Good to see you two again!"  
  
"Wat 're ya up to these d'ys?" Rumpleteazer asked.  
  
"Trying to find a way to sneak into the Junkyard," Mistoffelees explained, "You two wouldn't be able to help us, would you?"  
  
This made both of the Calicos giggle, and Mungojerrie slapped Mistoffelees on the back. "'ell. this is yer lucky d'y! T'zer and Oi know a woi in! F'llow me!"  
  
The four of us crept along the Junkyard fence, and Mungojerrie led us to a pipe. "This 'ere poipe will take 'ou roight to the m'ddle of the Yard."  
  
"Ev'rybody th'nks it's a dead end," Rumpleteazer added, "So, n'one thinks ta guard it."  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, "Thank you both."  
  
The twins said their goodbyes, and left us alone to face our obstacle. "Well, into the pipe we go!" I cried cheerfully, breaking the silence.  
  
"You'd better let me go first, Tugger." Mistoffelees said, climbing into the pipe. As soon as his tail vanished, I scrambled after him.  
  
Now, normally, I'm a pretty tough tom, but I've got to tell you, that pipe was oddly scary. It was dark and damp, and spider webs seemed to grow from the very metal. I had not realized just how long we would have to trouble to reach our destination, and after a few minutes of not seeing sunlight, I began to fear that we would never leave the tunnel. Mistoffelees must have sensed my apprehension, for he began to talk. It was talk of senseless things, but it kept me from having to think about our surroundings.  
  
I was very relieved when we arrived at the end, and I fluffed out my mane as I breathed the fresh air.  
  
"Now, where would Munkustrap be?" Mistoffelees asked, turning to face me.  
  
I was about to answer, but a baritone voice growled, "Right behind you."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Mistoffelees whirled around to face Munkustrap, but I stepped in front of the kitten, "Heh heh, Munkustrap! What's happening bro?"  
  
My brother growled again, his green eyes flashing, "Tugger, who is that behind you? You KNOW you aren't supposed to bring strange, cats here! Unknown cats could be enemies and could jeopardize the safety of the whole Junkyard!"  
  
"MUNKUSTRAP! I wouldn't bring him here without a good reason! Don't you trust me at ALL?!" I asked, making my best you-hurt-me-and-I'm-going-to- cry-unless-you-apologize-fast face.  
  
The grey tabby sighed, "I'm sorry Tugger. Of course I realize you would never do anything to endanger the Tribe. But, who is the kitten?"  
  
Seeing that Munkustrap had calmed down, I stepped aside and allowed my companion to step forward.  
  
Mistoffelees looked my brother directly in the eyes, and when the kitten spoke, his voice was perfectly controlled. "I am Mr. Mistoffelees. I was asked to investigate the kidnapping of Demeter."  
  
At this last bit of information, Munkustrap's emerald eyes widened, "Demeter? Kidnapped? WHEN?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?!"  
  
Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow, "You did not know that Demeter was missing? I sent Bombalurina to inform you and to stay under the Jellicles' protection. She too has been threatened. The one I believe to be responsible is Macavity, but I have no proof as of yet."  
  
For as long as I can remember, my brother Munkustrap had always been a strong figure. To me, he had no weaknesses. At the mention of Macavity's name, for the first and only time I have ever known, my eldest brother was brought to his knees. "Macavity?" He repeated weakly.  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, whispering to me, "Go to him. He needs you."  
  
As soon as I arrived at Munkustrap's side, he grabbed my arm and pulled himself up. "I'm sorry," Munkustrap murmured, "I thought Macavity was dead. And now with this news of Demeter."  
  
"I have heard," Mistoffelees began gently, "that you are in love with her. Is it true?"  
  
Munkustrap nodded, ceasing to lean on me for support. "It is. Now that you have brought me this news, I must go after Demeter. As the defender, it is my duty."  
  
"But Munkustrap," I protested, "You're needed here. Who will guard the Junkyard while you're gone?" I knew even then that this was a weak argument, but I also knew that if by some chance of fate Munkustrap and Macavity met that they would fight. I did not want to have to choose which brother's side to be on.  
  
"Alonzo has been training hard. I think he can handle it." Munkustrap replied.  
  
"With all due respect," Mistoffelees coughed delicately to get our attention, "I would prefer you to stay here Munkustrap. Bombalurina still needs to be protected, and I know I can trust you to keep an eye on her."  
  
Munkustrap eyed the black kitten, "Bombalurina has not been to the Junkyard yet today, but if she does come. then you are correct in saying that I need to be here." He sighed. "This decision is one that I can not make. The best thing for us to do is to go see Old Deuteronomy. Since he is both the Jellicle leader and my father, I will respect whatever decision he makes. Will the two of you?"  
  
"I will," Mistoffelees responded. "As he is the Jellicle leader."  
  
I wasn't so sure. What if my father decided that Munkustrap should track Macavity down? I was too selfish and cowardly to want that to happen. I looked to Mistoffelees for support, and he nodded.  
  
I took a deep breath, "I will, as he is my father and the Jellicle leader."  
  
Munkustrap nodded, satisfied. "Then let us go.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
To my immense relief, we traveled out through the front gate, not the pipe. It was a tense moment, but as with all tense moments, I had to try and break the ice. "Gee Misto, you are one LUCKY kit. Not only do you get to meet Munkustrap, future leader and guardian extraordinaire, but you also get to meet Old D, present leader and father of all fathers."  
  
That brought a laugh from all of us, but it was nervous laughter. "Yeah Tugger, I'm very lucky," Mistoffelees sighed, "I just wish I could have met them both under different circumstances."  
  
"Well, you would have had to meet us sooner or later," Munkustrap answered, "And you're a friend, not a foe. Are you a Jellicle by birth Mistoffelees? Any Jellicle blood at all?"  
  
"I don't know," Mistoffelees answered coldly, "I do not know who my parents are. I was abandoned at a very young age."  
  
Munkustrap was very embarrassed, and I could not blame him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring up a touchy issue."  
  
"No problem," Mistoffelees smiled, "So, how are my chances of becoming an honorary Jellicle so far?"  
  
"I would say, pretty good," Munkustrap laughed. I agreed.  
  
We arrived at my father's house very soon, but to my surprise, Munkustrap continued to walk down the street. "Munku. you've passed it up!"  
  
Munkustrap shook his head, "Father always suns on the Vicarage Wall at this time. That's where we'll find him."  
  
I hate it when Munkustrap is right, but I have to admit that he was correct. Even before we leapt onto the wall, I had spotted Deuteronomy.  
  
The brown and gray tom was stretched out comfortably on the wall, and he opened his deep brown eyes as we came closer. They reflected kindness and gentleness, "Munkustrap, Tugger, and stranger. Welcome! Please, have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. This is a wonderful day for sunning, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Hi Dad," I mewed, giving him a hug as best as I could. Munkustrap looked as if he was going to hug Deuteronomy as well, but he decided against it. Mistoffelees just waited for an introduction.  
  
My father smiled up at me, his shaggy tail brushing the side of the wall. "How are you? And who is the kitten with you?"  
  
"I'm just fine Dad, but we kinda have a problem. I'll let Munku and Misto explain." I beckoned for Mistoffelees to come forward, which he did.  
  
The black kitten bowed, "I am Mr. Mistoffelees, sir. I am a consulting detective, the first of my kind, and I was asked to look into the kidnapping of Demeter by Bombalurina, who has also been threatened."  
  
Old Deuteronomy sat up on the wall, and his brown eyes were serious. "That is certainly bad news indeed. But, why have you come to me?"  
  
Munkustrap spoke, answering the question, "Mr. Mistoffelees wishes me to remain at the Junkyard while he and Tugger continue to search for Demeter. And. there is something else Father. Mistoffelees believes the culprit to be. Macavity."  
  
I looked to my father to see what effect the words had on him, and the elderly tom just sighed, "So, my third son has decided to reveal himself again?"  
  
Munkustrap and I looked at our father with open mouths, surprised to see him so calm, but Mistoffelees just nodded. "How long have you had to keep this a secret, sir?"  
  
Old Deuteronomy smiled, "Just call me Deuteronomy, please Mistoffelees. And, I've had to keep Macavity a secret for far, far too long."  
  
"You knew he was alive and never told us? WHY?!" I demanded. Munkustrap's face seemed to echo my questions.  
  
"My son, it was only because your brother asked me to. He said he would stay away from the Tribe forever if I would only keep his secret. I see that the evil I saw then has now surfaced to its peak, for he has broken that oath."  
  
"Father, what would you have us do?" Munkustrap asked.  
  
"I want you to stay in the Junkyard, Munkustrap, and take special care of Bombalurina. Mistoffelees and Tugger seem able to handle this by themselves, and we can not allow another cat to be harmed." Old Deuteronomy responded, stretching.  
  
"As you wish." Munkustrap replied calmly, but I could see that he wished he was going after his love.  
  
"Tugger, I want you to go back to the Junkyard with Munkustrap," Mistoffelees told me. "I will be along presently. I need to talk to Old Deuteronomy alone for a moment. If that is all right with you sir?" The kitten asked, turning to my father.  
  
Old Deuteronomy nodded, "Of course. We can go right now, or stay here if you prefer."  
  
Mistoffelees bowed again, "Right here is fine."  
  
"Then, we will start heading for the Junkyard." Munkustrap said, hugging our father goodbye and shaking hands with Mistoffelees. "Please, bring Demeter home safe."  
  
"I will do everything within my power to save her," Mistoffelees promised.  
  
I was a little miffed at having to leave, so I just waved to both of them as I was leaving.  
  
"Don't look so glum, Tugger, you still get to go the Junkyard and see your fan club," Munkustrap commented, leading the way.  
  
I smiled, immediately happy at the thought of the kittens, "Oh yeah, loyal fans. Nothing like them to make your day."  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
When Munkustrap and I arrived at the Junkyard, we found no kittens. I was disappointed, but acted as though I didn't care.  
  
Munkustrap asked Tumblebrutus, one of the guards at the front gate, "Has Bombalurina come back yet?"  
  
The brown and black tom nodded, "Yes sir. She came in a little after you left."  
  
"Thank you," Munkustrap went into the Junkyard, and I followed him. We found Bombalurina with Jennyanydots and Jellyorum, crying.  
  
"Poor dearie," Jennyanydots spoke, "She's been like this since she arrived."  
  
"Thanks Jelly, Jenny. Tugger and I will stay with Bombalurina." Munkustrap told them, so with a few parting words of comfort for the sobbing queen, they left.  
  
"It's o.k. Bomba, you're safe here," I soothed, rubbing my cheek against hers in comfort, very much as she had done for me at the beginning of the day.  
  
Munkustrap was about to say something, but Alonzo raced to his side. "Munkustrap, there's been a jail break at the pound. There are Pollicles everywhere, and one of them has the kittens trapped under a garbage can!"  
  
"What were the kittens doing outside the Yard?" Munkustrap demanded.  
  
"Etcetera wanted to take them all on a picnic, and so they went. Plato and Asparagus Jr. were with them, and those two are the ones holding off the Pollicle!"  
  
Munkustrap looked towards Bombalurina, and I shook my head, "Go on and save the day. I'll watch our damsel in distress here until you get back."  
  
My brother nodded, and he raced off with Alonzo.  
  
Bombalurina continued to cry, and seeing no handkerchief around, I offered her my tail. "Tears do not become you." I nearly punched myself. I felt like a complete fool.  
  
The red queen sniffed, blowing her nose on a handkerchief that had been rolled up in her paw, "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about Demeter. Only the Great Everlasting Cat knows what Macavity might be doing to her!"  
  
She hugged onto me and began to sob, but quieter than before. I stroked her head, "She'll be fine. Mistoffelees will see to that."  
  
Bombalurina looked up at me, her blue eyes only made bluer by the tears that glittered in them, "At least I know that I'm safe here with you."  
  
My tail curled slightly in embarrassment, and I stammered some sort of rot about it being my duty. Bombalurina dried her tears, finally done crying, and she grabbed my chin. Before I knew what was going on, she kissed me.  
  
I don't know what any other tom would have done in this situation, but I know what I did. I kissed back.  
  
I felt Bombalurina's paw slip from my chin, and go on my back. I remember thinking that it was strange that her claws were out, and that is the last thing I remember before sinking into darkness.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I awoke some time later, and my head throbbed with pain. I tried to stand, but found that I couldn't, so I contented myself at sitting upright. I looked around me.  
  
I saw Demeter and Bombalurina either sleeping or unconscious on the floor beside me, and began to examine our surroundings.  
  
The walls were gray, and appeared to be made of stone. It was a large room, more than large enough to hold fifty cats. There were chains on the walls, and I could smell rats that had only too recently been there.  
  
I was appalled, and I wondered aloud, "What is this place?"  
  
"The best place to hold prisoners," A sinister voice responded. "A secret torture chamber located beneath the Tower of London. A fire occurred very soon after its completion, and it was never heard of again."  
  
I recognized the voice, or thought I did, and I felt my heart begin to race as it continued. It was compelling to listen to as it continued, "The tunnel was blocked off after the fire, and only a small crack was left to get through. My grandfather, Fireforefiddle, assigned a team to dig a tunnel to this place very early in his reign, and the team was very successful. Since that time, this has been a place to keep valuable prisoners. This is where I was kept so many years ago."  
  
I could sense now more than see a cat nearby, and I whispered aloud, "Macavity?"  
  
A deep chuckle filled the air, and all of the lights came on. I could see my elder brother very clearly. His ginger fur was longer and less cared for than I remembered. He was dusty and scruffy, black and white having mixed in with his once orange fur. He was tall, but I was taller by about a half inch. He seemed to be taller than me at first though because of his highly domed head and his incredible thinness. He looked down at me with a smirk, "Hello Tugger."  
  
I stared at him; I couldn't think of a thing to say. That only made my brother's smirk deepen, "No greeting for me, eh Rum Tum? Can't say that I blame you. Been a few years since we last met."  
  
"Macavity, what's going on? Why am I here?" I asked, struggling to get to my feet.  
  
The ginger tom pushed me onto my rump, "Don't stand. Don't strain yourself on my account."  
  
I rubbed my backside as Macavity continued, "You are my dear brother, more or less, a pawn in my scheme to rule the Jellicle Tribe."  
  
At my confused look, he pointed to Demeter, "She was my prisoner some years ago. She escaped and met up with the Tribe. There, Munkustrap feel in love with her. I watched this all happen. I kidnapped Demeter with the intention of drawing our brother here to me. Munkustrap would lure our father here, and then I would kill them both, becoming the leader of the Tribe. And it would have worked. had it not been for our second queen."  
  
He turned to face Bombalurina, "This lovely young thing was also in my employ long ago. We were. very close then, but in recent times we have been driven apart. She, of course, knew who had taken Demeter. If she had simply left well enough alone, I would never have had to take you. I warned her in a note she did not show you or Mistoffelees not to interfere; yet she went seeking the services of your colleague. With Mistoffelees on my heels once again, I was forced to change my plans. I sent Bombalurina a message that I would kill Demeter immediately if she did not do exactly as I instructed. She came to me here, and that's why she was late arriving at the Junkyard. I told her to distract you while one of my many henchmen snuck up behind you to knock you unconscious. My henchmen then placed Bomba into the same state, and he dragged you both here."  
  
I was shocked by this candid confession, but if Macavity saw this he did not respond to it. He continued, now facing me, "I do apologize for the pain I have been forced to cause to you so far Tugger, but it was necessary. Now, I have bait to lure my original prey, and the added bonus of sending that horribly annoying kitten to his final rest."  
  
I suddenly understood. "Demeter and Bombalurina will serve the purpose that only Demeter was supposed to serve, so Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy will come. And I was brought here to lure Mistoffelees. into a trap!"  
  
Macavity grinned a nasty grin, "Correct. Don't look so shocked Tugger, I do this kind of thing ALL the time."  
  
I glanced towards Bombalurina and Demeter, "What will become of them?"  
  
"And you?" Macavity added with a chuckle. He looked towards the queens, his neon green eyes slits, "I suppose the answer is the same for all of you. Those two will probably die, for I know they will never rejoin my ranks. And you should die too, for you are a threat to my throne."  
  
My blood turned to ice as he looked at me, "But I will give you a choice, brother. You can either die along with queens, as you should, or you can swear your loyalty to me and become a general in my army. You would be my right-paw cat, and I would be your lord and master. Which will it be Tugger?"  
  
My throat became dry, and tried to swallow so I could answer him.  
  
Before I could say, or do anything, a very familiar and welcome voice was heard. "He can always choose choice three: escape."  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
My heart filled with happiness as I recognized the voice, and Macavity's tail lashed as he hissed, "MISTOFFELEES!"  
  
The magical cat stepped from the shadows, his blue eyes fire, "That's right Macavity. I have come to destroy you, the same way you have all too often destroyed others."  
  
Macavity crossed his arms, and cocked his head, "Oh really. and how do you plan to do that? I know you front and back, upside down and right side up, from every possible angle. I know you better than you know yourself, Mistafawaffles."  
  
Mistoffelees flushed a bright red, and my mouth dropped as Macavity chuckled, "What? Your mother used to call you that all the time."  
  
"Do not. speak. of my mother," Mistoffelees growled, his whole body trembling in fury.  
  
I felt as if I were glued to my spot as I watched these two face off, and Macavity smirked, "I do believe I have the right to speak of her. She was VERY close to me, very close to both of us. Are you so ashamed of your parentage? Or is it. something else?" He glanced towards me, and his sickly green eyes narrowed in thought, "Could it be? No, of course Tugger knows. Of course my dear sweet baby brother knows that cute little Mistafawaffles is his-"  
  
"NO! PLEASE MACAVITY! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Mistoffelees cried.  
  
It was too late, for Macavity was in my ear, whispering, "Nephew."  
  
I looked towards Mistoffelees, and the kitten howled in rage, "MACAVITY! HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM?!"  
  
Before my elder brother could answer, I got to my feet slowly, "Is it true?" I demanded. When Mistoffelees looked at his paws, I felt anger, pure unchallenged anger flow through me. "IS IT TRUE?!"  
  
"Yes," The kitten, the magic cat, the consulting detective, my nephew whispered.  
  
I looked down at him, tears stung at my eyes; I could not think. "You lied to me. You lied to me and to Munkustrap and to Old Deuteronomy. and everyone. How could you?"  
  
Mistoffelees took a step back, and Macavity watched with glee, "I-I didn't want to hurt you Tugger."  
  
I saw red, I saw blue, I saw every color of the spectrum in my wrath, and I fell. I did not trip, I did not buckle, I just fell. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.  
  
Mistoffelees bowed his head, and Macavity laughed aloud. "Well, now we all know the truth, don't we? I suppose it IS quite a shock, but that's life. It usually throws you a curve ball. Well my son, are you still determined to right me, or will you surrender?"  
  
Mistoffelees hissed, charging his magical energy, "My FATHER, I will see you straight to the hell from which you came. I am Mistoffelees, Lord of the Underworld. and you are. MINE!"  
  
Macavity prepared to attack as well, and the two combatants were ready to fight, I could tell, to the death. I tears streamed down my face. "NO! NO FIGHTING!"  
  
They both stared at me, but neither answered me.  
  
"I CAN'T SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU KILL EACH OTHER!" I cried, annoyed that they were ignoring me.  
  
There was silence, a silence you could have cut with a knife. But that silence was broken by the sounds of banging all around us.  
  
I looked around in surprise, and Macavity hissed, "So this was your plan. Distract me and allow the other Jellicles to get in through the blocked tunnel."  
  
I strained my ears, and I thought I heard Munkustrap's shout, "HANG ON IN THERE! WE'LL BE THROUGH SOON!"  
  
Mistoffelees' tail lashed, "Let's get this over with Macavity. We fight NOW!"  
  
Macavity smirked, "I think not. I learned long ago that the villain who runs away lives to fight another day. Ta ta!"  
  
He ran through a wall and Mistoffelees cursed. "HE'S GONE THROUGH THE SECRET PANEL!"  
  
The black kitten also ran through the wall, and I listened for only a few seconds as the Tribe came closer. I knew they would find the two queens, and I knew what I had to do. I ran through the panel as well.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It was snowing outside, so it was fairly easy to follow the tracks left by Mistoffelees and Macavity. Cold air filled my lungs, causing them to burn, but I knew that if I stopped, something bad would happen to either my long- lost brother or my newly found nephew. I was determined to keep them both alive.  
  
I ran through London, until I reached the train bridge. The water underneath, once blue and deep, was now a white crystal. It was completely frozen, and I looked up to the bridge. Macavity and Mistoffelees were on it.  
  
I hurriedly began to climb the bridge, but I could hear the words thrown between the two before I could see the battle.  
  
"There is no use having regrets, Mistoffelees, you do what you must."  
  
"And I must destroy you, or you must destroy me. It was written long before we were born, was it not, by Fate?"  
  
"Correct. Father against son. That is always the way it goes. But, I have no doubt as to who the victor shall be."  
  
I saw sparks of magic flying between them, gold for my brother, silver for my nephew. I increased my speed, but I saw that the battle had been going on long before I arrived.  
  
Both of my relatives were burnt and bloody, and they glared at each other, panting for breath and clutching their most painful wounds. I saw the injuries, and I also saw the unwillingness to surrender in both of their eyes. And I realized something. Since I had met Mistoffelees, I knew he had reminded me of someone. I now knew who it was. He reminded me of Macavity. Mistoffelees was not evil, but he was mischievous. He had stronger powers than Macavity, and used them more. He was kinder, never causing pain, but he had Macavity's strong will to succeed.  
  
I leapt in between the two. "STOP IT NOW!"  
  
The both glared at me.  
  
"Tugger! Move!" Mistoffelees commanded.  
  
"Brother, stand aside." Macavity growled.  
  
I looked between them, and stamped my paw down, "NO!"  
  
Before we could argue any further, a whistle was heard. I smelt smoke, and I heard a chugging sound. "A TRAIN IS COMING!"  
  
The battered toms began to run for safety and they both teleported away, and I tried to run too, but I could not move. I looked down and saw that my paw was caught between two pieces of wood. "MISTO! MACA! I'M STUCK!" I cried.  
  
I did not know if they had heard me, but I saw the train's light begin to come closer, and I struggled. The light consumed me; I had to watch it. I felt someone loosen my foot, and lift me up, and then, watching the train, I fainted.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
When I awoke, it was in the Junkyard. The first faces I saw were those of Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, and Bombalurina. As I sat up, I noticed that all the rest of the tribe surrounded me. But, one familiar cat was not there. "WHERE IS MISTOFFELEES?!" I cried, frantic.  
  
"Right here Tugger," A sleepy voice murmured, and I turned around to see that what I had thought was a pillow, was actually my friend.  
  
I hugged onto him, not caring if anyone saw, "You're safe! But, how did you save me from the train?"  
  
Mistoffelees looked up at me, a thin smile on his lips, "I didn't. Macavity saved you. He was closer than I. He went back to you, loosened your foot, and jumped off the side of the bridge holding you. He used his powers of levitation to insure a safe landing, and then, he laid you in the snow and ran away."  
  
I let this information sink in, and I frowned, "He is still our enemy then?"  
  
Mistoffelees smiled again, "He will always be MY enemy. I do not know if he is yours."  
  
Bombalurina stepped forward, "Tugger, please forgive me. I had to allow Macavity to have you, or he would have killed Demeter!"  
  
"I know. I completely understand."  
  
The red queen smiled, "If you aren't too busy later, I'd LOVE for you to take me to dinner. I have a feeling. that we're going to be very close in the future."  
  
I smiled, preparing to accept, when Old Deuteronomy came forward. "Mistoffelees, Tugger, Munkustrap? I would like to see you three, alone for a moment. Come, walk with me."  
  
I obeyed, as did Munkustrap and Mistoffelees. We all waited to here what the elderly tom had to say, and he began as soon as he was sure the other cats could not hear him. "Mistoffelees, Munkustrap tells me that you wish to become a member of the Tribe."  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, "Yes sir, that is correct, but I have no claim to."  
  
My jaw dropped, "ARE YOU KIDDING?! You have the BEST claim!"  
  
Munkustrap agreed with me, clapping Misto on the back, "You are the Jellicle leader's GRANDSON! You have a VERY strong claim."  
  
Mistoffelees blushed, "But. I don't want anyone to know who my father is."  
  
"No one needs to," Old Deuteronomy counseled him, "You will simply say you are a Jellicle by blood, and no one will question you."  
  
I watched Mistoffelees to see his reaction, and the kitten looked at his paws. "There is one thing that is worrying me."  
  
"Your magic? Your afraid to show it for fear that your father will find you and cause trouble, hurting other members of the Tribe, right?" Old Deuteronomy asked.  
  
Mistoffelees jaw dropped, and my father laughed, "What? You didn't think Macavity was the ONLY person who gave you magic, did you?"  
  
"Where's MY magic?" I grumbled, but Munkustrap stepped on my tail.  
  
"QUIET!" He snapped.  
  
"MAKE ME!" I growled, jumping on him. Seeing that he was not moving, I listened further.  
  
Mistoffelees gulped, "I do have one thing in mind."  
  
Old Deuteronomy nodded, "Show me."  
  
There was a flash of silver and blue light, and Munkustrap and I watched, enthralled. "Pretty lights," I whispered.  
  
Where Mistoffelees had once stood, a black and white tom had appeared. He had white legs, a white chest, and a white face, but all the rest of him was black. "Will this suffice?" The strange cat asked.  
  
Deuteronomy nodded, "Yes." He turned to Munkustrap and I. "We are now the only three cats who know Mistoffelees' secret identity. We are going to tell no one. RIGHT?!"  
  
We both nodded, but I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes Tugger?" my father asked.  
  
"What are we to call him instead of 'Mistoffelees?'"  
  
"Call me Quaxo."  
  
I stared at my friend, "Quaxo?"  
  
'Quaxo' nodded, "That will be my alternate name."  
  
"A fine Jellicle name," Munkustrap spoke for the first time, pushing me off of him. "Congratulations on joining the Tribe."  
  
'Quaxo' thanked him, and a strange look crossed his face. He ran and hugged Old Deuteronomy, "I will. be. here. for the next. Jellicle Ball."  
  
Then, he ran away.  
  
I chased after him, waving good-bye to my father and brother. I raced to Mistoffelees' home, and I impatiently knocked on the door.  
  
Mistoffelees answered, and he let me in. "Yes Tugger?"  
  
"Why did you run away? Don't you want to meet the other Jellicles?" I asked, puzzled by my friend's behavior.  
  
"I will meet them as 'Quaxo' tomorrow," Mistoffelees responded. He went to sit by the fire, and from my spot I could see the tears of joy that made his face glisten, and I was happy.  
  
That's my tale. I have poured far too much of my emotions into this work. I do not wish to destroy it, for that would be a waste, so I think I will lock it in an old tin box and place it in a bank vault. Yes. I think that is exactly what I will do. This is.  
  
The End 


End file.
